Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Greekyfied
by fridgemagnet
Summary: harry potter in ancient greece...for an english assignment


Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets…

(Greekyfied)

Freja Sadler

MYP 9F

04/05/09

The Escape

Harry was in his room waiting for scrolls from his fellow students at Hogwarts. He looked up as though he could see the heavens and begged Hermes that word from his friends should appear. He looked around, hearing a loud crack, thinking it to be the stone wall. Instead a squat little man with big ears walked out from behind the dresser, hailing Harry with compliments and praise. "Oh gracious Harry Potter, it is to my great displeasure that I have to deliver this message to you. Do not go back to Hogwarts, for terrible things will happen," the squat man looked terribly weak, Harry stood up and was about to call upon the gods when big ears spoke once more. "Please do not hurt me, I am only the messenger, but please listen to me do not go back to Hogwarts," Harry was beginning to get tired of the little man. "And what will happen if I do?"

"Terrible things will happen," a scroll rolled from behind the little mans tunic, it was addressed to Harry.

"How dare you steal the word from my friends, for this you shall be punished," summoning up his power and calling upon the gods, Harry cursed the squat man. A scream erupted from the man's throat, "Terrible things will happen!" and he was gone.

Nyx had crawled across the star lit sky, while Erebus covered everything below in darkness; Harry sat in this blackness, silent. He had the feeling that something was going to happen, but he ignored it, expecting the worst. He could hear his uncle and aunt snoring, they were lucky to get some sleep; Hypnos was never kind to Harry. He looked through the window and was surprised to see a light and two sets of feathery wings. "Harry! Gather your belongings, my brothers and I are here to set you free from the monsters of your Aunt and Uncle. Hurry, the winged horses can't stay still for much longer!"

Harry was on his feet and gathering his belongings and in barely a minute he was ready, and handing his possessions to Ron and his brothers. Harry jumped from the window, onto the chariot, ignoring the screeches from his uncle and aunt. Ron and Harry stood back with goblets of wine in their hands, while Ron's brothers drove the chariot off into Nyx's jaws.

The Arrival

Hemera was giving the earth blessing the morning of September 1st, the sun shined brightly sending promise of a marvelous day was going to hatch. Harry, Ron and the rest of Ron's family were standing by the docks, watching all the muggle sailors board their ships. Harry looked at Ron, "What a lovely day to sail on the Hogwarts Express," he said, looking up at the sun and smiling. Ron nodded in agreement. The rest of the family had already walked through the portal in the beach hut door to reach the Hogwarts Express. Harry walked forward towards the door, Ron trailing behind with their entire luggage in his hands.

Harry slammed face first into the beach hut door, Ron following behind, crashing into Harry's back and dropping their load onto the ground, causing a ruckus. All the sailors stared at them and began laughing, Harry fumed, "I should teach them a lesson or two about laughing at me," he said just loud enough that Ron could hear. Ron gathered all of their possessions and walked away from the wall, looking as thought someone had thrown two tomatoes at his cheeks.

Harry and Ron sat next to their luggage thinking of what to do next, "The ship would have left by now," Ron muttered, "What are we going to do?"

"I know," Harry said, straightening up. "We can use the winged horses and the chariot to follow the boat by flight. We can call upon the gods to make it invisible." Harry stood up and made his way to where they had left the chariot, Ron tagging along behind muttering pessimistic thoughts.

Once they had reached the chariot, Harry began calling up to the gods for the power of invisibility. Ron loaded their belongings onto the chariot, muttering charms that would stop them from falling off. They mounted the chariot and began the ascent into the sky, invisible to the muggles below.

The air crashed into the faces of the two boys, making it hard for them to stay on their feet. The sea below them was tame and the wind could have been worse, Harry thanked Poseidon and Aeolus. The horses were faring well and flew as steadily as they could, but that didn't stop the occasional bump in the air. Ron nearly fell over the side of the chariot, "Harry, the ship!" Harry looked down at the speck that was the Hogwarts Express. He steered the horses down and soon enough they were behind the ship around 10 metres above the ocean.

Suddenly there was a huge buck of the chariot and Harry lost his balance, only staying on by the strength of four fingers. Ron was yelling something, but Harry couldn't hear it for all noise was being blocked out by the sound of the sea. The horses started flying all over the place in a fit of panic. Ron was trying to help by getting a hold of Harry's hand and pulling him up, but it didn't work. "Take the reigns, I'll pull myself up," and sure enough, once Harry had issued these orders and Ron had calmed the horses down, Harry was able to pull himself back up.

They both stood in the chariot taking in what had just happened to the both of them. "Let's try and stay steady from now on," Harry took the reigns from Ron and they flew after the ship to Hogwarts.

The Howler

Harry and Ron were heroes, Hermione fluttered about, "You two are so amazing, how did you come up with the idea, pure genius," she smiled. Harry was glad to see her again. "Well Hermione, we couldn't get through the door so I said to Ron, why don't we take the chariot with the winged horses and fly to Hogwarts. So we did, but on the way I nearly fell off, but I stayed calm and told Ron what to do and we flew safely from there." Harry thought about the end of their journey when they had nearly been crushed by the Whomping Willow, and decided not to tell anyone about that yet. Harry spent the night thinking of his and Ron's trip, he thought back, who had blocked off the door to dock 9 and ¾'s? He decided to give it a bit of a rest and just before he shut his eyes for Hypnos to take him away, he thanked all the gods who had helped him.

Harry was eating grapes when the messengers, in the form of owls, sent with the help of Hermes, flew in with the first letters from home. Harry of course didn't receive one letter, but an owl flew to Ron, and his face turned pale as he saw what he had received. "What's that?" Harry asked, while others surrounding him giggled at Ron.

"It's a Howler, they get sent when you've done something really terrible, this must be from mother," Ron's face turned a shade whiter, freckles standing out on his cheeks as he opened the scroll in which the Howler was in.

"…STEALING THE CHARIOT, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY HAD EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE…" Ron's mother's voice erupted from the scroll, filling the Great Hall. Ron was nearly seated on the floor and only his red forehead and hair could be seen. Everyone was staring at the source of the echoing noise that ricocheted off the walls into their ears.

The Howler finished a few minutes later with, "IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE WILL BRING STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

Silence travelled around the room, and after a few moments a few laughs escaped which gradually turned into normal conversation. Ron glared at Harry, but didn't say anything, pushed his plate away and left the Great Hall.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Harry was not looking forward to his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. One reason was because the teacher had tried to make a fool of Harry a couple of weeks back in the middle of a scroll shop. Harry decided to test Lockhart, see if he was as good as people said he was.

"Welcome to the Defense Against the Darks Arts, I am Gilderoy Lockhart as you might know after I won best smile in Britannia seven years in a row." All the girls were swooning over the great buffoon while the boys were seeing if the will power of their glares would get him to shut up. Ignoring the varied looks around the classroom Lockhart continued, "I thought today that I might test your abilities against a couple of fearsome beasts." Everyone leaned forward on their desks, what were these fearsome creatures? "These creatures are so full of terror and mayhem that people run away screaming," Lockhart was standing by a cloth covered cage which was moving violently. "May I introduce you to your worst nightmare," he lifted the cloth and inside of the cage were a couple minute blue men, flying about making high pitched noises.

"Cornish pixies," one of the boys laughed, setting the rest of the class in nervous giggles.

"You may want to reconsider your laughter, for what happens when I set the loose?" The cage door opened and the pixies flew out and up to the ceiling of the classroom.

The girls began screaming as the pixies pulled at their hair and pinched their arms. The boys began to hit them with their rolled up scrolls, but they were still having a bit of trouble. Lockhart was nowhere to be seen. Harry thought it was time he stepped in to save the situation. Harry felt the power from his silent prayer to the gods ripple through his fingers, "Imobulus!" he shouted, and all the pixies froze mid-whatever they where doing. Hermione was immediately at his side, "Thank you Harry, do you want to do some homework with me later." Her smile was irresistible to Harry, "Why not?" Ron followed the two students out of the lesson, leaving the classroom in a mess.

Mrs. Norris

Nyx had crawled across the star lit sky, while Erebus covered everything below in darkness; Harry and Ron were walking down a corridor just after lessons had finished when Harry spotted something, spiders. At first Harry ignored the little arachnids, but they were acting completely different from normal spiders. These arachnids were all scuttling in a procession as if they were running away from some ferocious beast; Harry followed the trail of spiders backwards, walking to what they were running away from. He could hear a voice from within the walls, but couldn't quite make out what it was; all he could make out was a long hiss.

As they turned a corner they found a great puddle of water streaming out from the girls toilets. But hanging on the wall lamp was something so terrible that Harry had the instinct to run away as fast as his legs could carry him. Hanging on the wall lamp was a cat that looked almost dead, but this wasn't just any cat, it was Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris and if they didn't get away quickly Filch would skin them alive. Harry turned his head hearing the noise of footsteps in every direction leading away from the scene of the crime. Ron glared at Harry, "Everyone's going to think it was us, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to tell the truth and let the gods control the situation from there," Harry watched the students and teachers trundle towards them, all gasping at what they saw.

Dumbledore stood at the front and stared down at the two boys, "What is going on here?" he bellowed. The area fell silent, "We didn't do this Professor, we found Mrs. Norris like this. I swear by Zeus and the rest of the gods that Ron and I haven't touched her." Harry stared into Dumbledore's eyes, searching for any kind of emotion, trying to read his thoughts, but he saw nothing apart from blue eyes.

"Very well then," he bellowed. "I believe you, but what is the writing on the wall?" Harry turned and saw the wall was coated in bloody words. "The Chamber Of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies Of The Heir Beware." Harry read these words, then read them again, whose heir, he thought.

"Everyone return to your dormitories, if you are not in there in ten minutes then may the wrath of Hades be with you." Dumbledore ignored Harry and Ron and went to talk to the other teachers. Harry and Ron, not wanting the wrath of Hades with them, scurried after the rest of the students.

The Duel

Harry strode through the corridor, Ron and Hermione on his trail, the voice in Harry's head kept on annoying him since the night he had found Mrs. Norris petrified and the bloody words on the wall. Harry found himself inside The Great Hall waiting for the dueling club meeting to commence. Gilderoy Lockhart and Severus Snape strolled onto the stage which was made up with a couple of tables put together. "Welcome to Hogwarts first Dueling Club meeting," a cheer erupted from the crowd of students of all ages and houses. "Severus and I will be teaching you how to duel against each other, now do we have any volunteers, ah Harry and…" Snape cut across Lockhart, "And Draco."

Harry got up on the "stage" and stood opposite Draco, Lockhart walked over to him, "All you have to do is block his attack, you can do this by calling upon Artemis she'll protect you." Lockhart backed off when Harry gave him a look which read; don't tell me what to do. Snape backed away from Draco and the duel began.

Draco made a cool hand gesture and said just as cool as his gesture, "Serpensortia," a snake appeared in front of Harry and began to slither towards him. Harry felt strong, and was about to perform a gesture when Lockhart sprang in between them. "Don't worry Harry, I'll sort this out," he flicked his hand but the snake merely flew a few metres into the air and landed in front of a boy whose name was Justin. Justin's face paled and he backed away from the serpent, Harry couldn't believe his luck.

"Stop," Harry commanded, feeling the spirit of the serpent in his body, "Leave the boy alone." The serpent turned towards Harry and settled down on the floor and hissed, "No need to be so loud, I just want a rest," its head was flat against the marble floor and all around the hall was silence. Snape made a quick hand gesture and the serpent vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Harry," Justin cried, running over to him, "Thank you, I thought that thing was going to kill me."

"No worries, if anyone else has any problems with snakes just send me a scroll," the students crowded around Harry cheering, they lifted him up and began carrying him through the corridors of the school. A booming voice echoed inside of Harry's head, 'Well done Harry Potter,' when he looked around he couldn't see anyone capable of making such a noise. The gods had spoken.

The Diary

The voices in Harry's head changed for whatever he was doing, once he was in the middle of a Transfiguration exam and a woman's voice had told him the answers to the problems that he didn't understand. He used the voices to his advantage, but also made small sacrifices to thank the gods for picking his mind to contact earth with. Harry was in the common room and was about to leave when he spotted something, it was a diary. He flicked through the pages, but they were all blank, the only ink he found was a date, which was nearly fifty years before.

Harry felt a weird sensation in his body and felt himself being sucked into the strange diary. Harry could feel the power of Chronos all around him as his version turned sepia and he saw Hogwarts in a different perspective. A boy who looked around fifteen years old stood in front of him and was chastising another student, "How's the monster Hagrid, you know someone will discover it, how do you think the girl ended up dead?"

"It wasn't him, it wasn't Aragog, he wouldn't hurt a fly, well he eats flies, but that doesn't mean he'd kill a person."

"Stop your whimpering Hagrid, you don't have a chance at staying in this school, now let me deal with this."

The boy flicked his wrist and moved his hands in the weirdest way, almost snake like.

Hagrid cried out, "NOOOO!" Whatever it was scampered away.

Harry felt he was being dragged out of the memory and found himself sitting upright with the diary opened on his lap. If Harry had been one thing, it was not normal, if he was normal then he would have expected the monster which Hagrid was protecting to be the monster that was from the Chamber of Secrets. Instead Harry thought back to the time when Mrs. Norris had been petrified, the hissing in the walls, he hadn't heard anything like that from the monster Hagrid was protecting. If anything the boy who had accused Hagrid of harbouring the beast reminded Harry of the hissing in the walls. The gods for once did not say anything; did that mean he was right?

The Chamber of Secrets

Nyx had crawled across the star lit sky, while Erebus covered everything below in darkness. Harry had a plan; he was heading straight towards Gilderoy Lockhart's study with Ron close behind. He knocked on the door and when he didn't get a reply he stormed through, but stopped his rampage to look around the study. All Lockhart's belongings were strewn everywhere and suitcases lay on the floor opened ready to be packed. Lockhart burst through another door, but nearly backtracked once he saw Harry's expression, "This is not what it looks like…"

"You coward, how dare you. After all you said about how you cold defeat the monster, you just needed a way into the chamber, you run away like a headless chicken. I like the gods look down upon cowardly beings like you, so if you don't do as I say I won't be afraid to kill you." Lockhart believed Harry's words and did what Harry told him to do.

They were in the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle and Harry walked up to one of the sinks which taps were in the shape of serpent's heads. Harry looked at the metal serpent and using the serpent's soul he spoke, "Open up." They heard a grinding noise and the sink dropped down into the floor opening the entrance to a giant slide. "You know where slides go don't you Lockhart?" Harry paused before pushing Lockhart through the opening, "Down."

Harry went next, then Ron after him, the slid was a long way down and Harry realised then how real the adventure was. At the beginning the Chamber of Secrets was merely a legend, Harry thought of a catchy phrase, Harry Potter, living the legend. At the bottom of the slide Harry and Ron landed on a floor of skeletons, Ron nearly screamed, but Harry kept his composure remembering the reason they were down there. They needed to save Ron's sister fast, she was the key to everything that had happened in the last couple of months and now she had been dragged down into the chamber itself.

"Alright boys, this is far enough, the journey ends here," Lockhart seemed to have regained his authority. "We're going back up the slide, we couldn't save the little girl and everyone praises me for saving the two young boys who lost their memories," Lockhart smiled and began preparing the memory wiping charm. "She's my sister, we can't just leave her down here," Ron protested. Lockhart waved his hands, there was a loud explosion and rocks began falling from the ceiling, "Ron, move," Harry shouted pushing Ron out of the way, while at the same time propelling himself backwards.

Once the dust had settled Harry found himself on the wrong side of the stone wall that Lockhart had mistakenly made. "Ron!"

"Harry!" Good Ron was alive.

"I'll go on and save your sister, look after the coward," Harry began walking away from the stone wall, it was the only way he could do it, he had to be quick.

"Good luck!" Ron shouted, Harry ignored it and walked on through the skeletons.

Harry was puzzled, there was a huge metal door with snakes encrusted in the way, and he didn't know how to open it. A simple lock opening charm didn't work, so he decided to think outside the box. Of course, he thought, the snakes. "Open up," he commanded, slowly the door opened and he walked through. He encountered several more of these doors which all opened the same way, until he found himself looking down a corridor where at the end of this corridor was a robed, ginger haired being.

Harry ran to the Ron's sister, "Wake up Ginny, come on," he pleaded, the gods magic couldn't wake her up either.

"She won't wake," Harry saw, to his surprise, the boy from the diary.

"You"

"Yes me, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, nice to meet you again Harry Potter. Did you enjoy the show I gave you in the diary?" Harry noticed the diary splattered with dirt and water, lying on the floor next to Ginny. Harry didn't bother to ask how, he knew, whoever this Tom Marvolo Riddle was, he was incredibly powerful.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to meet you Harry Potter, how long I have waited to kill you," Harry looked up alarmed.

"Who are you?" he asked, not expecting the reply he received.

"Who am I? I'll just have to write it out for you," Tom began to write his name in the air, Harry was absorbed. TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE hung in the air, Tom wiggled his fingers and the letters began to rearrange themselves. Soon the words were completely different and Harry broke into a sweat. The words I AM LORD VOLDEMORT were written clearly above his head. Harry scrambled to his feet and stared Voldemort in the eyes, fear crept under his skin and the hair at the back of his neck stood on end.

"Now you know who I am, I can kill you. Prepare to die at the hands of the Basilisk." Harry had heard stories, but now he heard the real thing, that just so happened to be slithering up behind him. "Don't look it in the eyes," a woman's voice in his head told him. "Yeah, my friend will sort that out," a male voice replied. Harry heard a screeching and saw a colourful bird fly around the cavern. The bird flew back behind Harry and attacked the Basilisk; Harry took this chance to run to an opening in the corridor. The bird had bought Harry a bit of time, but soon enough Harry could hear the slithering sound of the king of the serpents.

Harry could hear Voldemorts voice, "Even though he can't see you, he can still smell you." Harry found himself stuck; the corridor which he had followed down went on forever in a single direction, the only escape were small indents in the walls that were just bid enough for Harry to squeeze through. Harry stood in one of the indents slowing down his breathing so the giant blind serpent wouldn't hear him. The basilisk slid past the indent in which Harry had concealed himself, but back tracked and waited as though it had sensed something was there.

Harry was having difficulty keeping down a scream of terror; the fangs in the creatures mouth were nearly a metre long. The Basilisk took one last sniff before continuing down the corridor. Once Harry was certain it had gone down he got out of his hiding place and sprinted back to where Ginny lay in her coma. Harry found something very interesting, the bird must have dropped it, he thought. For on the floor there was a pointed hat, Harry picked it up and a sword fell out. Before Harry got the chance to wonder where it had come from the voices in his head screamed at him to turn around.

Harry stood upright, sword in hand and slowly turned around to face the Basilisk for the last time. He raised the sword above his head as the giant serpent charged forward, he felt the sword go through the roof of the snake's mouth, but he also felt the poisonous fang sink into his arm. The Basilisk's screams echoed through the cavern and a couple of rocks fell from the ceiling, drowning out Harry's cries of pain. The fang had stuck fast into his arm and the poison was spreading quickly through his body.

"How dare you kill my pet," Voldemort exclaimed, then he saw the fang in Harry's eyes, "But now I see it was necessary so that you could die. The poison spreads quickly. And so ends the famous Harry Potter, you don't mind that I watch you die, doesn't matter if you do, but take your time I'm in no hurry." Voldemort stood back watching his dream come true. The edges of Harry's eyes were beginning to cloud up.

Harry felt weird, was that what dying felt like, weird. The bird was on his arm, Harry thought his eyes were deceiving him, but when the pearly tear dropped onto the open wound, he was amazed to see that the bird was crying. The tears made everything feel so much better, the pain had nearly gone, and he could see so much better. He looked to the wound on his arm and nearly yelled, the bloody gash had vanished. Hermes must have sent the bird, Athena must have gotten the bird to fight and Asclepius must have given the bird the power to heal.

Harry saw the fang and the diary, his mind made a silent connection; he grabbed the diary with one hand the fang in the other. "What are you doing? No, don't do it, Argh!" Voldemort screamed as Harry stabbed the diary repeatedly, ink, blood and poison splashed everywhere. Voldemort disappeared with a final stab and Ginny woke up panting. "Harry?"

"Are you alright Ginny?"

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You'll find out soon enough, the important thing now is to get out of here, come on," Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her up. The bird seemed to have other plans. With its talons it grabbed Harry's robes and flew into the air, taking Harry and Ginny with it, and began soaring up the corridor and through the stone caverns to the bottom of the slide.

"Ron, get the idiot and grab onto Ginny's hand, we have to leave now!" Harry shouted. Immediately Ron did what Harry said and soon they were soaring up the slide into the light of Moaning Myrtles bathroom. "Well Done Harry Potter," the voices cheered inside of his head, Harry smiled and thought of the decent sleep which awaited him.

Glossary

Hermes – God of flight, thieves commerce and travelers. He is the messenger of the gods.

Nyx – Goddess of the night

Erebus – God of darkness and shadow

Hemera – Goddess of daylight and sun

Poseidon – God of the sea and earthquakes

Aeolus – God of the winds

Chronos – keeper of time, not to be mistaken with Cronus, titan of eternal time and father to six of the Olympian gods.

Basilisk – king of the snakes


End file.
